A Birthday Surprise
by hoshikuzuhime
Summary: It was the day before her birthday and Kud was feeling alone, everyone seemed to be busy with something. She was sitting alone under a tree until Masato came by to help cheer her up! "I decided to take a break for now so that I could keep you company!" Masato told her. "So what do you want to do?" he asked the small girl standing beside him. "I bet you want to work out a little!"


It was June 11th and Kud was sitting alone in the library. Earlier she had asked her friends if they wanted to do something with her, but everyone was busy. She felt like everyone was avoiding her; the feeling of being unwanted and lonely was starting to overwhelm her. She didn't even have the motivation to read her favourite book on space. Hiding behind the pages of her book, Kud could feel wet tears falling down her cheeks. Alone, Kud cried in the library. Had everyone stopped caring about her? Hat they all forgotten that her birthday was tomorrow too? This wasn't shaping out to be a good day for her.

As kud wept quietly to herself she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Don't cry Kudo!" A familiar voice said to her. She quickly wiped her tears and looked up to see Masato's smiling face looking down at her. "We'll never ignore you!" He said trying to cheer her up. Masato crouched down and gave his friend a big hug, "Just wait a little longer okay?" Masato said embracing her tightly. When he let go he left the room quickly, "Just a little longer!" he cried as he left the room. Kud smiled, at least they hadn't forgotten about her. Although she knew she was still going to be alone for the time being, she knew it couldn't be too long.

Kud put the book back and left the library. She went outside into the school courtyard. SHe sat down under the big tree and looked up into the sky. "I wonder when they'll be done..."Kud thought to herself.

As she looked around her, Kud spotted Kyousuke rushing around looking for something. He seemed busy so Kud decided not to bother him. "Kud!" She heard Kyousuke's voice shout. Shocked, Kud blinked and looked over at her friend that was running toward her. "Kud! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! Don't move okay?" Kyousuke told her before pulling out his phone as he ran away.

A confused Kud did as she was told and stay where she was. Shortly after Kyousuke left she saw Masato headed her way. "Kudo!" he cried, pullin her up off the ground and into a great hug. "I'm here to keep you from being lonely!" He told her with a smile and a thumbs up. "Wafuu!" exclaimed Kud, "I thought you were bus!" She told her friend as he released her from his grasp. "I decided to take a break for now so that I could keep you company!" Masato told her. "So what do you want to do?" he asked the small girl standing beside him. "I bet you want to work out a little!" Masato paused for a second, maybe he should be a little more considerate for her, she was feeling left out the day before her birthday. "No wait! Let's have a picnic! How's that sound Kudo?" Kud laughed, his attempts to make her happy were working, he was like a big teddy bear to her, she always felt like she could rely on Masato to cheer her up when she was sad. "That sounds great." Kud told him smiling.

Kud took Masato to the home economics room so they could make some food to take on their picnic. Kud was in charge of making omelets and packing the cookies she bought. Masato was in charge of making sandwiches and drinks. As Kud made the omelets Masato made a mess making their sandwiches. There wasn't much to either thing, but neither of them were all that good at cooking either, but that didn't matter to them anyway.

After everything was ready Kud put everything in a basket. "Where should we have our picnic Kudo?" Masato asked her as she tried to pick up the basket. "Wafuu!" She exclaimed, "This is heavy..." She mumbled to herself before Masato took the liberty of picking up the basket and carrying it for her. "Let's go to the hill behind the school.  
She said as she started for the hill. She didn't think that Masato would know where that was, but that didn't really matter, she could lead the way.

As they walked up the hill Kud began to grow tired, she hadn't slept much last night and there was so much excitement today, she had run out of energy. Kud stopped halfway up the hill, "Are you getting tired?" Masato asked, stopping not too far ahead from where Kud stopped. Kud nodded, trying to continue walking slowly up the hill. "Do you want me to carry you up the rest of the way?" he asked her as he put down the picnic basket. Surprised by what he said Kud shook her head, "No, I can do it." She said determined to walk up the rest of the hill.

Masato could see the determination in her eyes, but he could also see how tired she was. He stood in from of her with his back facing her. "I'll carry you the rest of the way." Masato told her. Resistant, she jumped on his back, "Are you sure it's okay?" She asked him, making sure it wasn't too hard for him to carry her and the basket up the hill. "My muscles can take it!" Masato said as he picked up the basket, stood up and started to walk up the hill. "Wafu!" Kud exclaimed as Masato stood up. She felt so tall riding on his back; it was like a whole new world to her.

Soon they were at the top of the hill and Kud hopped off Masato's back. As she lay out the blanket, Masato stood close to the highest point of the hill, starring off into the horizon. "Wow, it's amazing up here!" Masato said before he went to help kud set up their picnic. Once everything was layed out they sat down on the blanket and looked at the horizon for a while. "It really is amazing…" Masato said flabbergasted at the sight of the sun setting into the city's horizon. "Isn't it?" Kud asked him, "I like to come up here occasionally to see the beautiful view…I like to play with Belka and Strelka here too." She said, getting a napkin and one of the sandwiches that Masato had made. "Where are Belka and Strelka? Why haven't you been with them?" Masato asked her as he followed suite, taking a napkin and sandwich. "They've been on duty a lot recently; I haven't had much time to play with them. She said as she finished off her sandwich. "What has everyone been doing lately? You all seem so busy." Kud mentioned, hoping he had an answer for her. "Everyone's been doing something different, I think Kyousuke's looking for a job, Haruka, Kurugaya and Komari have been helping out at the senior's home and Nishizono has been writing a story for a competition, and Riki and I have been studying together." Masato finished.

Not after long they quickly finished all the food that they had brought and after talking for a little while it started to get dark. "Looks like we should head home soon Kudo!" Masato said standing up ready to go. "Wafuu!" Kud exclaimed, "It's so dark already!" She said as she stood up and quickly packed away the blanket and put it back into the basket. "Do you want me to carry you down the hill?" Masato asked her before picking up the basket. Kud shook her head, "I'm better now, I can walk by myself." She said as they began to walk down the path on the hill.

They parted ways once they came to the dorms. Kud went to her room and Masato took the basket to where Kud had borrowed it from before going back to his room. The day ended and the next started abruptly.

Kud woke up by a familiar voice, Komari's voice. "Kuu-chan~ It's morning~" She said gently to wake her up. Kud sat up in her bed to see Komari standing close by. "Good morning Kuu-chan!" Komari said with her usual bright smile. "G-Gudo morunigu!" Kud said, surprised to see Komari of all people in her room in the morning waking her up. Kud rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What are you doing here so early?" She asked curiously. "I came to get you!" Komari said with a smile, "Everyone's waiting, so get dressed and let's go~!" She said urging Kud to get ready so she could take her to see everyone else.

Kud slowly got out of her bed and headed off to the bathroom with her clothers to get dressed and wash up. When she came out of the bathroom, Komari was still waiting for her. She took Kud by the hand and led her outside, "Come on, Kuu-chan!"

Once they were outside Kud started to wake up slowly, she felt like she was dragging Komari down a little bit, but she was too tired to care yet. They walked toward the baseball field and as they walked Komari brought out her phone and sent a message to someone, Kud wasn't sure who, but Komari didn't text around her friends that often, it must have been important. "Where are we going?" Kud finally asked as they grew farther away from the dorms and school. "You'll see~" Komari said with a smile as she continued to lead Kud. They arrived at the doors of the club room, "So we have practice?" Kud thought to herself, she wasn't ready for practice, she was still too tired, as she began to think of things she could do while watching everyone else practice.

Komari opened the club doors to reveal the dark room, as she turned on the lights everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Kud!" Kud was so happy that all of her friends had remembered her birthday. It all made sense now; they weren't around and always busy because they were planning her surprise party. They had everything from a cake to streamers and balloons; it was more than anything she could have asked for. "Thank you everyone!" Kud exclaimed, her eyes welling with tears of joy.

After a group hug and a party that lasted the whole day, everyone went back to their dorms smiling. That had been Kud's favourite birthday yet, the one spent with the Little Busters, her second family.


End file.
